


Stars and Swords

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday poem for Starlight. A riff on her own  "Flickers" from the Memorial Day Challenge and from Acacea's lovely "Menelvagor." Hope y'all don't mind me using your stories as a jumping off point for the poem. Faramir, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
High and ordered are the stars of night.  
The Swan, the Archer, Eagle, Ship; I traced  
their brilliant patterns with a child’s delight.

The Swordsman, belt with shining jewels laced,  
kept me and those I loved from harm, from dark.  
His blade held high, it glimmered cold and chaste.

Swordsman, see this field? No patterns mark  
the bodies where they fell. My sword robbed light  
from eyes of those that came within its arc.

My sword is stained with blood, yours clean and bright.  
High and ordered are the stars of night.  



End file.
